


"I'm not a hero"

by Overgirl69



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex Danvers bashing, Author has no shame, F/F, Kara isn't a girl scout, Minor J'onn J'onnz bashing, Platonic Kara and Oliver, Slight Sara and Kara, Smart Kara Zor-El, yup that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: Oliver didn't like it a super powered cheerleader that could take them out in less then a second. Despite all his ruthless training Oliver was still human and ashamed to admit he was afraid of this young woman Barry brought.Damnit Barry why?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	"I'm not a hero"

When Oliver first saw Kara a new "friend of Barry's" he was skeptical. And he had a right to be. It all started with Oliver and Sara. Then Barry, then Laurel, and so on the team started growing. Some Oliver didn't trust as two of them were ex criminals but he learned to respect these new heroes. And for a while everything was okay.

"Then supergirl showed up" this young woman with a bright and cheery smile on her face who could take out every single person in the blink of an eye. And it honest to God scared him. As long as he knew she had no weaknesses that he could expose her to or threaten her with.

"Guys this is supergirl also known as Kara Zor-El an alien and superhero on her earth" Barry said with a ridiculous smile on his face. Oliver clenched his fist in outrage. ("Damnit Barry!! Why must you never tell me these things?!!") 

"An Alien Barry?" Oliver said patienly waiting for his response. "And you didn't think to tell us about your little trip?" Oliver asked ignoring Kara's surprised look.

Barry looked away sheepish "Ah no I was a little busy at the-". "THAT IS NO EXCUSE BARRY!!" Oliver exploded "EVERYDAY I GO OUTSIDE FIGHTING TO KEEP MY CITY SAFE AND IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT BRING UNKNOWN NUMBERS THAT THREATEN TO DESTROY EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED FOR!!!!"

I- Barry started but what interrupted again "THERE IS NO EXCUSE YOU CAN USE BARRY THAT WILL MAKE ME FORGET OR FORGIVE THIS!!" "THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS YOU'LL BE OFF THE TEAM!! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!!"

"Yes I understand Barry answered trying to sound confident but instead coming out weak at the end" Oliver nodded taking a deep breath "good I expect you to take this to heart". "Originally Barry I was going to make you captain but after seeing how you recklessly recruited someone that you don't even know to help us out, I decided to wait that one out."

Oliver side eyed the young blonde woman to see if she was going to argue but was surprised when he saw her remain quiet instead of argue with him. Kara finally looked up speaking to Barry.

"Barry when you initially landed on my earth I had half the mind to lock you up. A man who can run faster then the speed of sound? That sounds like someone who could cause quite some havoc"

"No instead I gave you a chance and I was grateful for that you helped me stop two very dangerous people on my earth and I'm very grateful for that. I wouldn't have been able to stop those two by myself."

"But months later you stumble in my apartment asking for my help when I have my own problems to deal with!!" "And from what I could see Barry you don't really need my help" I'm not some girl scout that you can order around Barry I'm blonde not stupid!"

Barry nodded looking ashamed "I'm sorry Kara,Oliver I wasn't thinking of my actions and the consequences that it would have I was only thinking of the threat at hand, not that I'm making an excuse!! Because that's no excuse either!!"

Oliver nodded "I understand Barry, we have made mistakes while I wish you told me about Kara I can see how she will be beneficial to the team." "As far as I know, Kara you're part of the team"

Kara looked shocked at first but then nodded slightly. "Thank you then I would be honored to be a part of your team if you'll have me"

"Oh don't worry being part of this team has its certain advantages like hanging with me for example Sara said with a flirty wink which in turn made Kara blush profusely.

Oliver cleared his throat loudly to gain both Sara, and Kara's attention. "All right, now that everyone has conversed with each other I think it would be good to split the teams into groups of three so partner up I want to see how you all can defend yourselves. Kara with me!!"

Kara walked over to a secluded area "you asked to see me Oliver?" Oliver sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy to hear "yes I'm going to have to ask you to sit out of the training that everyone is doing." "It's not because I don't think you can handle yourself it's more because of I don't want you to hurt anyone based on how powerful you are"

Kara nodded "I figured you'd say something like that which Is why I had this on me" She said giving him a miniature device. "Oliver was confused what he was holding "what exactly do I have in my hand?" "Turn on the device" Kara replied calmly. 

Oliver did as was instructed turning on the device and was surprised when he saw a bright red light come out of it. "They're called red sun lamps" Kara answered on my home planet we were under a red sun where we were normal...like you in a way."

Oliver was surprised when he heard that "you were human?" Kara shrugged "In a way we were but we were still eons ahead of you in terms of science, technology, and other things.

Oliver nodded "Okay why don't you try these red sun lamps out with Sara?" Kara frowned muttering under her breath how Sara was going to kick her ass making him chuckle as she walked away. As Oliver observed the others sparring and conversing among the others Oliver mused to himself how maybe this could work out maybe they did have a fighting chance. 

_______________________________________  
(After dominator invasion)

Oliver was checking up on everyone after he, Sara, and a few others escaped the dominator ship to make sure they were all right when he was stopped by Kara. Can I talk to you in private please? Kara asked making him frown. normally he'd say no especially when they were still recovering from escaping the dominators ship.

"Of course Kara you know you never have to ask" Oliver replied smiling kindly. "I know" Kara said "But this is important, to me at least." Oliver stiffened at that but kept walking with her. 

"So...I heard from Barry that you've killed some of your enemies that you have hunted down in the past" "Oliver stiffened at that and glared at her I kill Kara because I have little to no choice when there are some people who are thrown in jail and less then a week later back on the street hurting and killing innocent people!!"

"There are some people that are too dangerous to keep alive Kara you have to know that...I don't kill for fun I don't kill because I enjoy it Kara" Oliver stopped his tirade when he we felt a hand on his forearm.

"I understand the mean to kill Oliver...more then you know. Like you I face dangerous people..and aliens that were on a prison ship called fort rozz by my mother Alura Zor-El." "She put a lot of people on fort rozz most of them who committed petty crimes." "Because of her I have had to kill most of the aliens that tried to destroy National city where I live"

Kara sighed before continuing "Not too long ago my adopted sister killed my aunt Astra when we were trying to stop my uncle non from releasing a deadly virus on the earth called Myriad". "My sister had a chance to disarm her, talk her down, or simply knock her out and she didn't she was focused on killing her!!"

With tears streaming down her face Kara continued "I begged her not to kill her and she promised she'd try her best" she didn't even try to save her!! "She then lied to me for days about not killing her Instead a friend I thought I trusted said he killed her"

"They manipulated you and lied to you." Oliver concluded Kara nodded "I'm no expert Kara but that sounds like toxic friends whoever or whatever these people were I'd take some time away from them to find yourself again. Whether you want to work with them again, by yourself, or with new people is your choice." 

"Mark my words Kara don't let the past define you embrace it instead of running from it" Oliver said as he stared at Laurels doppelganger longingly. Turning to Kara Oliver looked at her you have the potential to be a hero Kara to be something great!!"

Kara shook her head "all my life Oliver I was compared to my cousin. Growing up with the Danvers, becoming an assistant for Cat Grant, and when I outed myself to save my sister who was going to die in a plane crash. I was looked at as the inexperienced younger cousin who could never be as good as Superman."

"Kara looked at Oliver I'm not a hero that's my cousin, that's superman, I'm already ridiculed for killing aliens that were too dangerous to stay alive." "I have made mistakes along the way wondering how or when I'm going to amount as a hero as much as my cousin!!!"

"That's when I realized I don't have to be like him I can be who I want to be!! Whether I'm loved or hated it doesn't really matter, what matters is making sure everyone is safe at the end of the day. And if I have to live with a little bit of blood on my hands and lose a piece of my soul in the process? Then so be it"

Oliver smiled then I'm glad you've found your calling I like you tried to be a hero only to lose the woman I loved. I have been given a second chance to be with her even if she's far different then the one I lost I'll take it and deal with the repercussions along the way.

Kara smiled hugging Oliver making him stiffen for a second before returning the hug. "Thank you Oliver for the friendly advice" "Oliver shook his head no..thank you Kara" Oliver said smiling before turning away but was stopped by Kara's hand a second time that day.

"Before we go out separate ways I want to give you this" Kara said handing Oliver what looked like a green crystal "I don't understand Kara what is this?" Kara took a deep breath "That is what's known as kryptonite. "It's the only element on my earth that can harm or kill me" 

Oliver looked pained at the thought of killing Kara "why would you give me this?!! why would you give me such a dangerous weapon?!! What if I tried to kill you right now Kara?!"

Kara smiled gently at Oliver "Because I know that you would never use it to hurt or kill me on purpose" "And also because a while ago there was a type of kryptonite like that one except red that brought out the worst things in me" 

"It made me hurt those close to me that I loved. And the worst thing about it all….was that I had no control over it" "So I need you to promise me Oliver if I ever for some reason turn dark I need you to promise me that you will use this to kill me"

Oliver sighed struggling with words "Kara I-" "PROMISE ME OLIVER!!" Oliver sighed before looking her straight in the eye 

"I promise Kara"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was interesting for me to write It came to me as I never liked Kara criticizing Oliver for killing and how immature she acted and was too bright and cheery so this was a sort of fix it. Kara lost her world and her only family member "Astra In-Ze" who was tragically killed by Alex Danvers a character who I grew to dislike over time from her becoming an agent of the DEO "something Kara didn't know and deserved to" to becoming leader of the DEO but under "Colonel Lauren Haley" then becoming this ridiculous vigilante.
> 
> Guys this is "Supergirl" not "Supergirl and friends" Alex is the sister/agent who helps on the side she can't take on people like Reign no matter how big the alien gun. Also Kara isn't controlled by Alex in this shes her own person Alex would be forgiven for killing Astra slowly. she'd have to work for forgiveness as it should be. Also Kara leaves the DEO after learning J'onn lied for Alex about her killing Astra which she should've womaned up and told her. Let's just say after leaving the DEO she goes to Clark or somebody who trains her to become her own person so you can decide it to be batman or wonder woman or someone who falls in that category.
> 
> I hope you like the Sara/Kara bit as well wasn't a fan of the whole stupid Alex/Sara one night stand. There was no reason for it and there relationship (not that there was any to start off of) didn't grow. Same with Sara not a fan of Ava Sharpe the whole I'm a clone that's also a lesbian wasn't flattering if they have her a proper backstory I wouldn't dislike her as much but the Ava is a clone is lazy writing as usual on Guggenheim's part.
> 
> I hope you liked it this was something I wanted to write before I start on a big project of mine sorry for you Alex fans but this needed to be written write your reviews be kind any hate will be deleted or blocked.


End file.
